Die For Love
by EmilyLovesBroadway14
Summary: When Cosette finds out Marius is willing to die at the barricades, she goes above and beyond to save him. But in order to do this, she must turn to unlikely allies to help her and defy the rules she's known all her life(musicalverse but all characters are based on the movie)
1. Chapter 1

Cosette watched from her window as a dark figure approached the house. Suddenly curious, she leaned forward and squinted to receive a better look. The figure was tall. But not tall enough to be a man. It also appeared to be very thin. From what she could make out, it was wearing what seemed like oversized clothes, as if they weren't made to fit it.

The figure approached the gate and revealed something from its pocket. Cosette squinted even further and gasped slightly when she saw what it was. A letter

"Marius" she whispered. She felt her heart leap for joy at the thought of Marius sending her a letter. For she remembered all too clearly how his eyes had filled with tears as she told him she had to leave Paris. She hated the way she had hurt him. Especially since they had declared their love for each other only moments ago

She had never known that anyone could make her feel that way. To feel so in love and alive. It was exhilarating. Yes she loved her Papa, but not in the same way that she loved Marius. She loved him like a farther. But her love for Marius was indescribable.

Papa had approached the figure now. They exchanged a few words before it left. Leaving Papa alone holding the letter.

Cosette felt a rush of fear as she watched Papa stand alone with the letter clutched in his hand. She only prayed to god he wouldn't read it. He slowly made his way back inside and soon enough, he was knocking on her door.

"Cosette, there's a letter here for you" he said. Cosette made her way to the door and opened it. Carefully taking the letter from his hands, she whispered her thanks before shutting the door and opening the letter.

What she saw made her heart sink and tears well in her eyes.

_Dearest Cosette, _

_you have entered my soul and soon you will be gone. Can it be only_ _been days since we met and the world was reborn. If I shall fall in the battle to comelet this be my goodbye, now that I know that you love me as well it is harder to die. I pray that God will bring me home to be with you. Pray for your Marius, he prays for you._

Cosette could barely make out the words through her tears. Which eventually turned into sobs. She didn't care if her Papa could hear her. The hand that wasn't holding the letter rose, and she gently laid upon her chest. she could vaguely feel her heart shattering beneath her fingertips. Marius was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt so helpless and so lost. How could she live without the love of her life?

Suddenly, an idea rose in her mind. If she went to the barricades disguised as a boy, she could convince him to leave. She could convince him to run away with her so they could live happily together forever. She knew he would never refuse for she saw the love in his as he gazed upon her the time they first met. The way he sang to her when he showed up at her gate. The way his face fell when she told him she had to leave. She knew he loved her and would do anything for her. There was no way he could refuse.

however, it was easier said than done

How was she going to get to the barricade and how was she going to find boys clothes to disguise herself with? images suddenly rose in her mind of the dark figure handing the letter to her Papa and her face lit up. That person had to have been with Marius at the barricade in order to get his letter and bring it here. Her body started to move automatically now. She swiftly climbed out the window with the letter still clutched in her hand. She darted down the street in the same direction that the figure went in. She had to find her, she just had to. As she ran, she took the letter and clutched it to her heart.

"Don't worry, Marius. I'm going to bring you home to me"


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost 10 o'clock in Paris. It was completely dark save for the few street lanterns and the light of the moon. No one was out wandering the young children were fast asleep in their beds while the parents were either sleeping or quietly reading. Overall, the city itself seemed to be asleep.

Cosette however, was alive and alert.

She crept quickly but quietly down the streets praying she would find the person who delivered the letter to her home. Even though it was dark, her eyes were alert. Constantly scanning her surroundings looking for the dark figure. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She felt as if it would burst through her ribcage. The adrenaline making her heart race and tiny beads of sweat to form on her forehead.

It was at that moment when she remembered her Papa. If he found out she was gone he would probably have a heart attack. She didn't even want to know what he would do if he found out she snuck out to save Marius.

Her heart started to ache and tears began to bubble in her eyes. Was this really the right thing to do? After all her Papa did for her was it right to betray him like this? For a moment, she considered turning around and heading home where it was safe and peaceful.

She quickly removed those thoughts away. She had to do this. Marius needed her and she wasn't going to give up on him. And with that, she wiped away her tears and continued on.

It had to be about another 5 minutes until she finally spotted the figure. It was slowly creeping its way around a corner. All at once, the fear and suspense in her body started to melt away. She quietly and stealthy made her way toward it and stoped when she was nearly 10 inches away.

"Um….excuse me"

The figure jumped-startled by Cosette- and whipped around to face her. Her hat falling off in the process. It was Infact woman. She had long chestnut hair that hung in clumps around her shoulders. She was only a bit taller than Cosette and was very thin. Her eyes matched her hair color and she was wearing oversized rags. It suddenly all hit Cosette like a ton of bricks. Those eyes, that face. She recognized it all too much. She suddenly felt an uneasy feeling grow inside her and her heart started to race again. _No, it can't be. _

"Eponine"


	3. Chapter 3

Eponine looked surprised as she stared at Cosette. She really didn't know what to think about all of this and neither did Cosette. A thick silence hung in the air making both girls feel uncomfortable. It was only moments later when Eponine broke the silence.

"Cosette, what are you doing out so late?" She asked

"Well I think the better question is what are _you_ doing out so late?" Cosette replied with a bit of aggravation in her voice.

Cosette suddenly felt guilty. Here she was standing in the middle of the street, confronting a girl she hadn't seen since her childhood, in the middle of the night. She had no right to say such things. Especially since she needed her help.

"I'm sorry" she said a bit embarrassed and ashamed this time." I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"No, my parents threw me and my little brother out on the street. I can basically do what ever I want now"

Cosette's heart ached for this woman. She was so young, probably the same age as Cosette. And now, she has to look after not only herself, but her little brother as well. With no one to protect her and to love her. She was so thankful to have a Papa who loved and cared about her and her safety.

"But," she continued. "You on the other hand _have_ a father who loves and would never do anything to harm you which is why I don't understand why you are out here all on your own"

"Well I-I was actually looking for y-you." Cosette replied a bit nervously. She had no idea how Eponine would react. She only hoped the years have changed her and that she was a bit nicer than she was when they were younger.

"Me, but why do you need my help?"

"I need you to help me save Marius" She braced herself for whatever Eponine was planning on doing or saying.

Silence fell once again and Cosette feared the worst. What if she says no, than she will never be able to save him.

"I don't understand, why would you want ot do that? How do you even know e needs saving?"

Cosette stayed silent and gingerly handed her Marius' letter. Eponine took it from her and held it close to her face and squinted so she could read it.

Eponine couldn't believe what she was reading. Marius was going to let himself die because he would never see Cosette again. He _prayed _that he would be sent home to her. But the thing that really made her want to brake down and cry was when he said _Now that I know that you love me as well it is harder to die. _He loved her. Of course she figured he did. She could see it in his eyes the moment he first saw her. She just didn't want to believe it was true. A newfound rage replaced her sadness. Her parents kicked her out. Threw her onto the street like yesterday's trash. She had nothing, no one. She will probably be dead by the end of the week at this rate. Lying dead in the streets while the maggots and flies eat away her flesh. But the worse part of it was that no one would care. Not her mother or her father…. Or Marius. But Cosette would get everything, living a long happy life in a beautiful home waking up everyday with Marius by er side. She got everything she didn't deserve. Eponine stole and sold herself just to keep her family alive. She had been doing this for years now. What did Cosette do to earn everything she has? Nothing! Eponine put herself through unimaginable things to survive while Cosette just sat back and had everything handed to her on a silver tray. And now she has the nerve to ask her to help her save Marius so they can live happily ever after while she dies on the street. She would rather Marius kill her himself than help Cosette.

So she simply handed Cosette her letter, looked her straight in the eye and said "No" and with that, she turned around and walked away.


End file.
